<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You by 1ndisposxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887500">I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ndisposxd/pseuds/1ndisposxd'>1ndisposxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, I wrote this at like 5am running off monster and thats about it, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Mommy Kink, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titles, degrading, straight smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ndisposxd/pseuds/1ndisposxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wait patiently for your girlfriend to come home. With a gift, no less.</p><p>To say she was pleased with it would be an under statement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calamity (Fortnite)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, I'm home!" came the call of a woman. Her southern accent was heavy as her call echoed through the quiet house. There was no response, so after a moment or two there was another call,"(Y/N), are you home?"</p><p>You swallowed, knowing you'd have to respond. "I'm home! I'm in the bedroom!" You called back. Surprisingly, you didn't sound even the slightest bit nervous, even though you felt like it. You stared at yourself in the wall mirror placed next to your closet. You were currently dressed in red lingerie, alone in you and your girlfriend's shared bedroom. You stared at your body, looking at how the fabric hugged you and how little it actually covered.</p><p>You felt sexy, you had to admit, but you were still nervous that your lover wouldn't like it. You didn't have much time to think about whether or not she would, however, as there was a knock at the bedroom door. Rushing over to sit on the bed and get into a comfortable position, you gave a quick "Come in."</p><p>A very short moment passed before the door began to open, revealing your girlfriend. She didn't come into the bedroom, however. Because as soon as your eyes met she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening. You blushed when you saw her eyes start to wander your body, but you didn't try moving to cover anything.</p><p>"Like what you see, Calamity?" You asked after a minute or two. Her eyes shot up to meet yours again and her shocked expression disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with a smirk as her eyes filled with a certain emotion. </p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, closing the bedroom door behind her before getting onto the bed and crawling over to you. She gently pushed you down, crawling on top of you. "You're so pretty, all dressed up for me."</p><p>You shivered at the tone of voice she used, and you shivered once more when you felt one of her gloved hands touch the bare skin of your hips. "I just wanted to surprise you when you got home," you said, trying your best to sound innocent. </p><p>Calamity hummed, looking you up and down. "Well, may I say, I am decently surprised, pumpkin." Her eyes met yours once again. </p><p>You stared at each other for what seemed like forever until the hand that was on your hip was placed on your cheek, pulling your face forward. Your lips connected and your stomach exploded with butterflies, even though you've kissed her many times before. The feeling just never faded and every kiss felt magical.</p><p>You hummed into the kiss and tried to pull away, thinking all Calamity wanted was a gentle peck. You thought wrong, however, as you were pulled in even closer. You gasped in surprise, which only allowed Calamity's tongue to enter your mouth. You were surprised by the sudden roughness she was using, but you weren't complaining. You kissed back just as rough, pulling away for just a moment to help find a rhythm.</p><p>Soon enough Calamity had your hands pinned above your head with one hand while her other hand wandered your body. She spent a few moments fondling your breasts, knowing that was a sensitive spot for you. You couldn't help but moan into the kiss, despite trying to hold it back.</p><p>After another short moment Calamity pulled away from the kiss. You both stared at each other, panting and out of breath. </p><p>After a moment of silence, you were the first to speak, "Don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" You smirked, glancing your lover up and down. "You should strip for me."</p><p>Calamity scoffed, glaring you down. "Don't ya think you're a bit out of place? Telling me what to do?" She took the hand that wasn't pinning your wrists down and gripped your chin gently yet firmly. "Why don't you ask politely this time?"</p><p>You felt your entire body heat up and couldn't help but whimper. You liked it when she was dominant over you. It did so many things to you that you couldn't quite explain. "I-I'm sorry, miss. May you please strip for me?" You requested in a quiet tone.</p><p>"Much better. Since I'm feeling nice, sure, I can," She smiled, taking her hands away from your body so she could begin to unbutton her top. </p><p>She did it slowly and teasingly, knowing when it got you worked up. You squirm underneath her, not being able to do much as she was straddling your hips and you knew that if you tried to do anything she'd more than likely punish you.</p><p>"Please hurry up, I want to see you," You begged, staring at her hands that worked way too slowly for your liking.</p><p>"Aw, do you want to see me that badly? Well, since you asked so kindly..." Calamity trailed off, giggling and quickening the pace. You smiled in gratitude as she slid her button-up top off, tossing it to the side. You stared at her as she undid her bra, letting her breasts fall out of it.</p><p>Your hands immediately went to grab onto them, wanting to feel them and massage them. However, you weren't able to as your wrists were slapped away.</p><p>"Did I tell ya that you could touch me?" She snapped.</p><p>"N-No, Ma'am. I'm sorry," You abruptly apologized, letting your hands fall back onto the mattress.</p><p>"Good girl. You're lucky I feel nice today and am so willing to forgive you," she said with a warning tone. </p><p>"Thank you, I'm sorry. Please continue," You said quickly, staring at the jeans she has yet to remove.</p><p>Calamity hummed, looking down at you with adoration. It was cute how desperate you were. Her hands moved down and began to undo the buttons and zipper on her jeans, moving after a moment so she can take them off, along with her panties.</p><p>You swallowed, staring at your girlfriend's body. "Fuck, you're so hot," you whispered.</p><p>"Language," Calamity hissed, wrapping a hand around your throat and squeezing gently. </p><p>You gasped, opening your mouth to apologize. You never got the chance, however. Her lips met yours and you closed your eyes, accepting the kiss with haste. It was a heated kiss and it quickly turned into a slightly sloppy make out session. Calamity's hands ran over your body and tugged at the fabric of the lingerie. Her fingers ghosted over many areas and she gently squeezed a few areas as well.</p><p>You yelped into the kiss as you felt one of her hands squeeze your inner thigh. Your lips broke apart and you looked down to see her hand slowly trailing upwards until it was pressed against you. Your hips thrusted forward automatically, pressing into her hand.</p><p>You heard her laugh darkly. Her fingers played around your clothed heat, teasing you and making you squirm in desperation. You bit your lip and looked up at her. Her eyes were directed downwards at her hand just as yours were and you realized that she knew exactly what she was doing. She knows she's making you needy and you know that's exactly what she wants.</p><p>So, you give in. You give a shaky breath before opening your mouth to speak. "Please," you whisper.</p><p>"Please, what, pumpkin? Use your words."</p><p>"Please touch me. Touch me, mommy, please," you beg, your voice making it known just how needy you are.</p><p>"If that's what you want, baby," She hummed, pulling the fabric of the lingerie to the side. </p><p>Her fingers messed with your folds before pushing a couple digits in. She pushed them in slowly, her eyes moving to your face so she could see your facial expressions. You felt her fingers curve inwards and your hips lifted ever so slightly. Her fingers started to move, thrusting in and out of you as your lips fell apart, pants and quiet moans escaping your throat.</p><p>Using the noises as a sign to continue, you felt her fingers move faster and rougher, moving deep inside of you. Eventually she found your g-spot, causing you to arch your back.</p><p>"Right there, oh God, right there, please!" You moaned out. You could basically hear her smirk as she did what was asked of her, repeatedly hitting the same spot and abusing it. Your mouth hung open as the room filled with your moans. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so good, princess, moaning and becoming a mess just for me," Calamity spoke, not giving you a break. She continued to abuse your g-spot, only stopping when your body began to shake. </p><p>You whimpered loudly in disappointment when she stopped. "Why'd you stop?" You panted out.</p><p>"Because. You're not allowed to cum unless I say so. You know this," She stayed firmly. "Plus, I'm not done with you yet." She moved so that she was no longer on top of you, making a motion for you to sit up, so you did. "Now, go get your favorite strap that I have. Choose wisely, because that's what's going to be used to ruin you and your pretty little self."</p><p>You felt a shiver jolt down your spine when she spoke and you nodded, quickly getting off the bed and rushing to the closet. You opened it and bent down, grabbing the box that held all of you and Calamity's "toys".</p><p>"And take that off while you're at it. Wouldn't want that getting ruined as well, would we?" Calamity asked in a seductive tone. You chose your favorite strap and tossed it on the bed so she could put it on. Then, you began to take off the lingerie.</p><p>When it was off, you turned around to get back on the bed. Your eyes immediately went to Calamity, who already had the strap on and ready to go, along with a bottle of lube in her hands. You tried to hide your excitement as you got back onto the bed.</p><p>"Good girl~ Now, lay on your stomach and put your ass in the air. I want easy access to all those pretty holes you have," she hummed, a smirk on her face.</p><p>A part of you wanted to say "make me" and test her authority, but a bigger part of you knew better. Instead, you just did as told, resting the side of your face into the mattress and arching your back so she had access.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful, pumpkin~" Calamity cooed, a tone of adoration in her voice. You blushed and wiggled your hips, just wanting her in you.</p><p>"Please put it in, miss. I need it~" You begged, suppressing a whimper. You heard her chuckle under her breath. You both knew how needy you were and there was no denying it. In fact, you were so needy that your back arched more just at the sound of the lube bottle being popped open.</p><p>"Patience, princess. I'll ruin you soon enough," Calamity stated, pouring a fair amount of the liquid into her hand before covering the strap. When she was sure she had enough, you felt her press against your hole.</p><p>It took everything in you not to back up and force her to enter you. You knew that would get you in trouble, and you weren't looking forward to getting punished. You sighed, letting out a gentle "Please, put it in me."</p><p>Calamity didn't respond. However, she did as you wanted and pushed into you. Her hands made their way to your hips and pulled you against her. A moan escaped your lips and you grinded against the base when it was all the way in, wanting her to move.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted, baby girl?" She asked, bending down to whisper the question in your ear.</p><p>"Oh god, yes, mommy, please move," you begged in a hushed tone, closing your eyes when you felt her begin to move.</p><p>Soon enough the room was filled with your moans once again. You begged Calamity to go faster and to thrust deeper every now and again, even when you could tell she was fucking you as hard as she could. You couldn't help but want more. It had been so long since she had done this to you, after all.</p><p>"You're so pretty, baby girl. You look so good begging for me," Calamity praised, placing her lips on your shoulder.  She trailed kisses up and down your neck as she thrusted, enjoying the noises you were making. Your hands gripped the sheets until your knuckles turned white, feeling a knot build up in your stomach.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum, mommy. Can I cum? Please?" You moaned out, hoping she would say yes.</p><p>"No. Not yet, baby. I want you to hold on for just a little longer. You can do that, right?"</p><p>Your eyes closed and you nodded,"Yes, I can. I can do that," you gasped out, trying to hold back your orgasm. You continued to moan and cry out your lover's title.</p><p>A few minutes later, though it felt like forever, you heard Calamity speak, "Alright, pumpkin. Since you've been so good for me you can cum now. You can cum for me."</p><p>You felt relief churn in your stomach when you processed what she had said. "Fuck, yes, thank you~!" You groaned out as you let yourself release all of that built up pressure. A scream escaped your lips as you called her title, your body tensing and twitching before going limp a moment later.</p><p>You collapsed onto your stomach when she pulled out, your breath heavy. After a minute of silence you felt yourself being dragged across the bed. You didn't open your eyes or protest, you just let it happen.</p><p>"Come here, princess," you heard Calamity's voice mumble. You felt her pull you onto her chest before pulling a blanket over the both of you.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked, running her fingers through your hair in a comforting way. "Do you want anything? Water?"</p><p>"No thank you, I'm okay... That felt amazing," you answered, your breathing still somewhat heavy. "Wait... What about… you?"</p><p>"Don't worry about me, pumpkin. You can take care of me later. Tomorrow, maybe. As for right now I want you to rest. I can tell you're tired," Calamity giggled, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.</p><p>"Yeah, alright. Tomorrow... I love you, Calamity," you whispered, smiling.</p><p>"I love you, too, (Y/N)," she responded, pulling you a little closer. </p><p>You were both still naked, but neither of you cared. It wasn't the first time, after all. You yawned and cuddled up to her, letting yourself drift off into sleep. Tonight was a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>